Recueil de one shot : Délires sur thème
by FurieRousse
Summary: Tout est dans le titre ! On me propose un thème et j'écris les petits délires qui me passent par la tête. Profitez !
1. String brésilien 1

**Bonjours cher visiteurs^^**

Voici un petit recueil de one shot yaoi avec pour thème "String brésilien"

A vrai dire j'ai écris ces fics dans le cadre d'un concours speed'fic organisé par l'event yaoi de la Japan Touch 2014 de Lyon. C'était vraiment sympa et j'ai eu envie de vous le faire partager!

J'ai pour l'instant 3 OS (à vrai dire c'est parfois à la limite du drabble et de l'OS) en réserve mais il est possible que j'en écrive d'autres par la suite...Peut être avec des thèmes et des personnages que vous me demanderez ce serait sympa :)

Et on commence par un Harry Potter/Drago Malefoy

.

* * *

_Brésil, petite chambre d'hôtel du coté sorcier_

_._

Deux jeunes hommes, allongés sur un lit se prélassaient. Le brun à la cicatrice prit la parole.

-Dis Draco...Tu es déjà venu au Brésil non ?

-Oui. Répondit le blond.

-Alors tu voudrais bien me faire découvrir les spécialités locales ?

-Que raconte-tu Harry ? Nous avons passé la journée à manger et visiter ce qui fait la fierté de ce pays !

-Je parlais de spécialité plus...privées...

Draco le regarda sans comprendre et n'apprécia pas la lueur malicieuse qu'il apercevait dans les yeux verts de son amant.

-Que veux-tu dire...?

-Et bien j'ai vu de magnifiques petits sous-vêtements en me baladant et j'avoue que la vision de toi m'aguichant dans un string brésilien est très tentante...

Le blond se redressa en hurlant.

-Quoi ?! Il est hors de questions que moi, noble membre de la famille Malefoy, se vêtisse d'une telle chose ! De plus je suis bien trop pâle pour porter ce genre de choses aux couleurs criardes...Alors que toi avec ta belle peau couleur miel...on a envie de te butiner.

A ces mots Harry rougit et se redressa pour embrasser son amant. Il l'entraina de nouveau dans leur lit et bientôt plus rien ne brisa la quiétude de la chambre si ce n'est les gémissements étouffés des deux hommes. Le string pouvait bien attendre, après tout ils avaient toutes leurs vies devant eux.

* * *

.

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Mais promis la semaine prochaine vous en aurez un autre!

Alors d'ici là... **BYE BYE!**


	2. String brésilien 2

**Hello!**

Je suis de retour comme promis pour la suite des petits OS sur le thème du string brésilien.

Voici donc pour vous un Shiro/Ichigo

Merci à ma Beta et à Lilipdlgb69 (va falloir que tu m'explique la signification de ton pseudo :D)

Bonne lecture ;)

.

* * *

(POV inconnu)

.

Il était magnifique, parfait irrésistible...il le lui fallait !

Il entra dans la boutique de lingerie pour homme et s'adressa à la jeune vendeuse le rouge aux joues.

-Pourrais je avoir un exemplaire de cet article ? ...Oui en noir s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme encaissa son article non sans jeter d'agaçants coups d'œil scrutateur au jeune homme. Pourquoi diable y avait-il des vendeuses dans les magasins de vêtements masculins ? En particulier les sous-vêtements, c'était très gênant.

Il la remercia et repartit le sourire aux lèvres, serrant contre lui l'objet de ses fantasmes.

.

(POV vendeuse, un peu plus tard)

.

-Je veux ça ! Fit il en posant violemment l'objet devant la vendeuse qui sursauta. Elle toisa l'homme et la surprise se peignit sur ses traits. Cette dernière s'accentua en voyant l'article choisi.

Elle ne dit rien et se dépêcha d'encaisser l'article voyant l'air pressé de l'homme. Il repartit.

Même article vendu en deux heures. Seule la couleur différait. En bon esprit yaoiste, elle rougit, songeant à ce qu'ils en feraient...

o

OoOoOoO

o

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

-C'est vrai ? Moi aussi mon amour et je sens que tu vas adorer ce que je t'ai trouvé.

-Ensemble.

-Ok

Ils se munirent de leurs cadeaux et se retournèrent en même temps pour se les montrer.

Une mouche passa.

-Noir. commenta Shiro.

-Rouge. Répondit Ichigo.

-C'EST MA COULEUR PRÉFÉRÉE ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Shiro et Ichigo toisèrent d'un œil lubrique les strings brésiliens qu'ils avaient respectivement acheté à leur amant sans se concerter.

Ichi passa le rouge et Shiro enfila sensuellement le noir qui tranchait avec sa peau d'albinos.

-J'ai bien envie de fraise moi...

-Viens là je vais t'en offrir une délicieuse...

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et leurs beaux achats ne restèrent au total pas plus d'une minute sur eux.

* * *

.

Alors vous pensez que ce sera quel couple pour le suivant? Un indice ils viennent du manga Bleach.


	3. String brésilien 3

Bonjours à tous! On se retrouve pour la suite du recueil!

C'est le dernier de ce thème et pour le prochain...surprise!^^

Voici donc un petit GrimmIchi rien que pour vous.

**Bonne lecture!**

.

* * *

-Allez sors de là !

-Non !

-C'est mon anniversaire tu peux bien faire ça pour moi !

-Je te le répète Grimmjow c'est . QUESTION !

Le bleuté toisa la porte de la salle de bain derrière laquelle se planquait son amant et un soupir déçu traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Ichi...ma p'tite fraise...

-Putain Grimm j'ai dis NON !

Un silence se fit. Ichigo attendit un peu et perçut les pas de son amant qui s'éloignait, dépité de ne pas avoir réussi à le convaincre. Oh il le connaissait bien, il savait qu'il allait revenir à la charge avec de nouveaux prétextes pour le faire céder. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois ci, oui cette fois ci, il ne capitulerait pas.

Les anniversaires de Grimmjow avaient toujours été durs pour lui. Autant moralement que physiquement (son derrière se souvenait encore du dernier). Le bleuté ne souhaitait chaque année qu'un seul cadeau. Pas cher, certes, mais il coutait pourtant au rouquin. Grimm aimait le sexe en règle générale mais, parfois, il aimait aussi pimenter un peu les choses. L'année dernière Ichigo s'était retrouvé couvert de fraise et de chantilly. Ah quel beau fantasme n'est ce pas? Mais croyez bien qu'être recouvert de sucre n'est certainement pas une bonne idée lorsqu'il y a des insectes. Et des insectes il y en a une multitude EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UN CHAMP! Et puis il y a deux ans, quand il s'était retrouvé affublé d'un costume de "Shinigami" qu'avait trouvé son amant. Il lui avait affirmé qu'il imaginait bien le rouquin dans ce rôle, luttant contre un mégalomaniaque accro au pouvoir et au gel (...il n'avait pas compris cette partie là). Quoique, à sa décharge, Ichigo avait apprécié leur petit combat avec leurs "épées".

Mais cette année son délire allait trop loin. Cet imbécile qui lui servait de petit ami l'avait trainé au carnaval de Rio et voulait..."le baiser au sus et à la vu de tous" selon sa propre expression. D'accord durant cette période de l'année les mœurs étaient très libérés dans ce pays mais lui il était japonais bordel ! Les choses privées doivent le rester !

Décidant que le danger était passé, Ichigo sortit de la salle de bain et traversa l'appartement sans croiser son amant. Il sortit donc et alla déambuler dans la ville. Soudain il s'arrêta. Là, derrière une modeste vitrine, se trouvait le cadeau parfait...

_Le lendemain soir_

-Oh Ichi tu es à moi !

Il l'embrassa goulument et le transporta sur le lit tout en le déshabillant à moitié. Son amant n'était pas en reste et s'acharnait sur sa braguette pour sortir l'objet de ses désirs. Il le caressa sur la longueur et posa ses lèvres dessus, son souffle chaud chatouillant l'homme qu'il l'aimait.

-Vas y ma fraise...susurra Grimmjow.

Ichigo le prit en bouche et imprima un rythme rapide qui le fit venir. Grimmjow se déversa en lui dans un râle rauque de plaisir. Il attrapa Ichigo et fit lentement glisser son pantalon suivant la courbe de ses jambes. Soudain il stoppa son geste et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ichi...

-...Je ne veux pas me dénuder devant tous le monde mais pour toi...je suis prêt me révéler entièrement...dans toute les tenues possibles... Joyeux Anniversaire Grimmjow.

Grimmjow fixa l'entrejambe de son amant. Son érection bien visible était délicieusement moulée dans un string brésilien d'un rouge vif. Un vrai régal pour les yeux de prédateur de son amant.

-...Merci...souffla celui-ci. Mais tu te doutes que ce magnifique bout de tissu va finir par terre. Une belle petite fraise aguichante pour moi, je compte bien la dévorer à pleines dents !

-Qu'attends-tu alors ? Je veux te sentir mon amour...

Et sans plus attendre ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. La nuit d'anniversaire des 30 ans de Grimmjow Jaggerjack pouvait commencer...

* * *

.

Alors? alors? alors? Vous avez aimé?^^

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


	4. Thème mystère

**Hello tous le monde!**

Voila un cadeau pour Lilipdlgb69^^

Je voulais le poster plus tôt mais des petit problèmes informatiques biiiiiiiiiien soulant m'en ont empêché -_- Je te maudis vil ordi!

Bref cette fois ci à vous de deviner le thème car si je le disais ça gâcherais tout^^

Bonne lecture!

.

* * *

Il s'approcha de son compagnon drapé de noir et le découvrit délicatement. Ses doigts coururent sur son corps d'albâtre sans encore oser aller trop loin. Au départ il l'effleura juste du bout des doigts mais, bien vite, il se mit à le toucher sensuellement de ses mains agiles. Il joua avec lui et prit plaisir à s'attarder sur les petites touches sombres qui parcouraient son corps et qui le faisait gémir plus fort.

Tendrement, presque imperceptiblement, il s'enfonça en lui. Une mélodie pleine de nuances emplit la pièce. Il imprima un rythme de plus en plus effréné à mesure que son plaisir croissait. Plusieurs fois il plaqua ses mains sur le blanc de sa peau, appréciant de le sentir chanter de bonheur sous lui. Il atteignit l'apothéose et le cri de son compagnon se répercuta sur les murs de la salle insonorisée.

Essoufflé, le rythme ralenti et se calqua sur les battements de son cœur. Finalement la voix de son partenaire mourut et fit place à un silence bienfaisant. Il se détacha de lui et se redressa, presque à contrecœur.

Il s'inclina et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Alors qu'il sortait il jeta un dernier regard à son compagnon de toujours...

...Au milieu de la scène, l'étincelant piano semblait presque vivant.

* * *

.

Alors vous aviez deviné?

Bye bye!


End file.
